


We Are Monsters

by silkinsilence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/pseuds/silkinsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee loves what she shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Monsters

She'd gotten good at loving what she shouldn't.

She wanted her princess happy. She wanted her smile to be free of malice. She hadn't ever wanted to flinch when those cold golden eyes turned her way. She had used to long for the games of their childhood, when her princess had laughed and laughed without hiding a storm behind her impeccable mask.

But she loved the anger. Oh, she'd grown to love the flinch and the fear, tasted adrenaline and felt it headier than happiness. She watched the storm and found herself weak in front of it. Sometimes, when she saw her princess bend, she would lose her breath and imagine it was because long-nailed fingers had closed about her throat. She wanted the violence of it. Their soft kisses were never enough. Even when her princess was fiercer, angrier, it wasn't enough. She exercised restraint, and fear and shame kept her from asking what she wanted.

She wanted it all. She wanted to let the storm swallow her. It made her hands tremble with desire. It was a black monster she'd never have envisioned inside of herself. She didn't know whether she feared the princess or her own lust more.

Ty Lee wanted to be broken apart and put back together however Azula liked.

Days and weeks of watching the creature who was no longer her childhood friend stacked up upon each other. Ty Lee wondered whether the others could tell that something was wrong with her. She smiled and smiled and tried never to let it spill over.

Azula had gotten a letter from her father that day, and her resultant foul temper meant the worst kind of news for the Earth Kingdom scout who crossed their path. The other two were unnecessary. In an instant he was in the dirt at Azula's feet, begging for mercy.

Ty Lee saw the look in her princess's eyes and her heart beat faster, so fast, too fast, and she was feeling things she shouldn't be feeling. _She wanted Azula to look at her like that_. And the man's screams became background noise to thoughts Ty Lee couldn't stop. She felt dizzy. She was hardly aware that her hands were shaking. She gnawed away the side of her cheek until she tasted blood.

When Azula had dragged every last word of information she could from the man, when his skin was mottled with burns, she raised two fingers.

" _Don't kill him_!" The words burst out of Ty Lee in a flood of excitement. _Look at me. Look at me look at me look at me not him not him—_

Azula ignored her. Lightning made for a quick end.

"Don't be so squeamish, Ty Lee," she reprimanded.

That evening, her hands shaking even more than usual, overwhelmed with fear that her princess would reject her, Ty Lee presented Azula with the knife.

Azula did not reject her. She did not smile. She did not need to be asked twice.

Ty Lee knew ecstasy then.

She closed her eyes and felt Azula cut away her clothes, so smooth, so gentle, and then she felt an edge against her skin. She might have cried out, with pain or with pleasure, as it tore and tore and tore, and she had to remind herself to breathe as she imagined her princess's fingers caressing the blade, Azula ripping her apart bit by bit. Across her chest she felt it, and she shuddered at the thought of her princess cutting where once she'd caressed, slicing where she'd once kissed. Ty Lee wondered if this was how firebenders felt, as if every nerve was alight, as if she had to let something out or she would burst. Her little shudders and moans were not enough.

Down and down and down. Ty Lee squirmed, unable to bear the mere thought of the blade grazing her clit—but it didn't. Azula would not maim her. And that was the one block to the pleasure flooding Ty Lee: the knowledge that this was just playacting, that Azula would not really cut too deep or too hard, that she was safe.

But when Azula's fingers stroked her, Ty Lee came apart almost at once, crying out, clutching at the sheets, spasms wracking her.

"You really enjoy that," Azula said, speaking for the first time. There was something in her voice. Scorn. Condemnation.

Ty Lee did not feel shame. She lay panting in the aftermath and opened her eyes to see bloody tracks covering her torso, and all she desired was more.

Her princess obliged.

The knife cut a delicate circle around her neck. Ty Lee felt it skate on the thin skin above her jugular and thought of how easily Azula could cut it open. Ty Lee would bleed out. And, oh, how beautiful Azula would look covered in red, with it smeared on her fingers and dripping from her lips, so monstrously exquisite like all else she was.

Azula's tongue followed everywhere the blade had been. It stung so wonderfully, and Ty Lee arched her back and bit her lips and prayed that it would never end. The blade traced her shoulder, traced her collarbone, left blood running slow tracks down her arms, and her princess's tongue followed it, her breath hot enough to sear.

hotter harder _cut me open burn it all away_

Then Azula lifted her head. There was blood on her lips, and Ty Lee could no longer speak or think at how beautiful it was. Her blood dripped down Azula's chin, and then they kissed, and she tasted her blood on her princess's mouth, and when Azula's fingers touched her the second orgasm came even more powerfully than the first.

Azula reached for water and rinsed her mouth. She spat it out, wiped her face, scrubbed herself clean. She looked back down at Ty Lee.

There was no mistaking the scorn this time.

"You're disgusting."

She left the room.

Ty Lee felt the shame then and wondered if the brief indulgence of a fantasy was worth pushing away all the gentle kisses in the world.

The cuts didn't heal very well.


End file.
